Daein General Ranma
by JSB
Summary: Crossover with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Ranma gets dragged to Tellius unwillingly to serve a purpose in the oncoming war between Daein and Crimea. On hold. Requires Major Plot Reworking.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, just so you know, I don't own anything, nothing at all. This story just happened to go through my head at some point, and so I figured I'd try something. Anyway time to start. I own nothing…not even the comp I'm using to type this.

**Daein General Ranma**

It had been a rather short day for one Ranma Saotome, oddly enough. None of the usual chaos that surrounded his life made an appearance during the day, besides the normal bantering with his fiancé Akane. Fortunately, none of his rivals had come to pay him a visit to try and kill him. Neither of his other two fiancé's had yet to make an appearance, which he hoped would not occur for the rest of the day.

The pigtailed boy sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, relaxing in the cool breeze of the night, thankful that the day was pretty much, eventless. He did get the odd feeling that something was going to happen; the day had been way too convenient for him. He didn't even have to try any of Akane's new cooking creations. He decided to forget his thoughts and get ready for blissful sleep.

Entering his and his father's room within the Tendo home after taking his bath, Ranma paled at what he saw. There on the floor of the room, in a puddle of blood, was Genma Saotome. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the man's back, having been pierced by some type of weapon. Falling to his knees, the pigtailed boy struggled to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Pop…"

A slight clink of metal snapped Ranma out of his mourning moment to see a huge figure at the end of the room. Ranma went quickly from sadness to anger seeing the stranger, a very large man who wore heavy black armor from head to toe with a red cape hanging from his shoulders. Most importantly though, was the perfectly designed broadsword in the armored man's right hand, which was covered in blood. His father's blood.

"Well, now that I have your attention, maybe we can get on to business," the black armored man said.

"Who are you and what did my father do to deserve death!" demanded Ranma, anger growing rapidly.

The man only chuckled, though, one couldn't really tell, since there was no motion that could be seen from the armor. "I am the Black Knight, and your fool of a father decided to get in my way, along with the rest of this household," he claimed, the tone of his voice implying he had no reason to do so. The Black Knight was clearly amused by the anger his was bringing out of the boy.

Ranma flared his battle aura, a raging inferno of anger, and jumped up kick the armored head of the Black Knight, hoping snap the man's neck with the force of the kick. Unfortunately, the man's head didn't even budge, and the pigtailed martial artist winced as he felt pain in his foot, and knew he would eventually have a bruise on the spot that hit the armor. Landing back on the ground, Ranma favored his hurt foot slightly, but kept up his attack, yelling "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" starting to rapidly punch at any possible places he might get passed the armor. He failed, and after 50 punches against the black metal he backed off jumping out of striking range of the Black Knight, holding his now swelling hand.

"So this is what the great Ranma Saotome amounts to? I'm disappointed" the man mocked, maniacal amusement in his voice.

Ranma growled, and started to gather his ki, focusing on depressing thoughts, since he wouldn't be able to pull anything off using his withering confidence. "Let's see how well your armor can stand Ki you bastard. Shi Shi Hokodan!" the martial artist yelled throwing out his arms and blasting his heavy ki at the armored man. He managed to make the man stumble backwards, but there was no sign of damage, the armor still looked newly polished.

"Haha, nice play boy, you managed to make me move. Unfortunately for you, my armor has been blessed by the goddess, and only other blessed weapons may harm it. Now to return the favor," the Black said, slashing the air with his sword in Ranma's direction. The pigtailed martial artist didn't expect to be hit by a blade of magic energy, thankfully only knocking the wind from him. He fell to the floor, trying to get his breath back before anything worse could happen to him.

Struggling for a breath, Ranma noticed the knight walk towards him with heavy steps. The Black Knight grasped the front of the martial artists red silk shirt, pulling him up to eye level. "Since you have nothing left in this world, you might as well come with me," he said and threw the struggling boy over his shoulder. The man in black armor took a pouch that was tied to his waist and poured some powder from the pouch into his hand.

In a last ditch effort to do anything at all, Ranma kicked the pouch out of the knight's hand, causing the powder to disperse everywhere in the room.

"What a waste," was the last thing Ranma heard before everything went black.

123454321

Ranma awoke, feeling not too great. He had a splitting headache, his hands were swollen and his foot sported a new bruise from hitting mystical armor with all the strength he had possessed. Slowly looking around his surroundings, the pigtailed youth found himself lying on the cold stone floor in a jail cell. A very out of date jail cell he could easily break out of.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Ranma effortlessly opened the door and snuck out into the hallway. "That was simple enough," he said calmly, trying to bring his broken ego back up. Figuring that the best possible way to find an exit was to go up, he found the nearest length of stone stairs, and cautiously traveled up them. Entering the next room, it looked like it was the mess hall of an army, seeing many a medieval looking soldiers eating at stone tables. He was quickly spotted, since all the soldiers wore black, while he was wearing red.

"Hey, isn't that the prisoner that the Black Knight brought in?" one soldier asked another.

"Looks like it. Should he be out of his cell?" Ranma could only sweat dropped as he heard the soldier respond.

"Nope…. The Prisoner is Escaping!" the first soldier yelled, getting the attention of everyone else in the mess hall. "Get Him!"

"Lovely…" the martial artist muttered to himself, before jumping into action. He leaped up and used one man in black uniform as a springboard, launching over many soldiers' heads, before jumping off another head. Realizing that the air wasn't the best choice, because of the lances that were striking at him, Ranma landed near a lone soldier and wrenched a lance from the man's grip. The man toppled backward and the martial artist wielding a steel lance continued on his way, blocking every attack with the lance.

Running up another stairwell, Ranma decided it was time to loose his pursuers.

"Hehe, lets see…narrow stairway, a line of soldiers. Yup, looks like fun," the boy smirked, readying his weapon. The line of soldiers were running after him, well, they were, before Ranma pushed the first one with the butt of the lance, causing the man to fall backwards into the soldier behind him, creating a domino effect. Smiling, Ranma watched as his plan succeeded, before sprinting up the rest of the steps.

The next room Ranma came upon was a large hall, with a few great pillars supporting the gothic style ceiling. The red carpet that expanded to a large seat in which some man sat explained that he was now in the throne room of some castle he was abducted to. The man in the throne looked at him in amusement, completely relaxed in his chair.

"You must be that kid the Knight brought in, he said you have potential," the large man laughed, not taking Ranma seriously at all.

"What kind of warrior is he anyway, Black Knight?" Ranma growled hearing the name of the guy who killed his father and the Tendos. He noticed that it wasn't only him and the man on the throne in the room, but the Black Knight and a green-haired woman wearing black armor off to the side. _'What is with these people and the color black?'_ Ranma thought to himself.

"He's a martial artist, lord Ashnard." The king frowned slightly at that, more confused than anything.

"I thought that the Martial Arts were lost to this world," Ashnard looked at the knight questioningly, as did the green-haired woman.

"The Martial Arts were lost to this world, my lord."

The King was confused for a few moments, before he started to laugh. "I don't know how you did it, but did well," he said to the Black Knight before turning his attention back to the boy in front of him. "Well lad, let's see how good you are. Demonstrate this Martial Art you have to me." Immediately after he finished his command, Ashnard found the steel lance the boy had wielded lodged in his throne about an inch away from his face.

"I refuse, especially if you're with that guy," Ranma said, pointing accusingly at the Black Knight. Ashnard was surprised the near death experience, and then seemed amused.

"What's your name lad?" The king questioned, or rather demanded, no longer amused.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Indiscriminant Grappling."

"Well then, Ranma Saotome, you will die! Petrine!"

"Yes, my lord?" The green-haired woman responded.

"Kill him," Ashnard commanded, sentencing the pigtailed martial artist to death for defying him.

Ranma growled angrily, now he had to show his art to defend himself. The woman known as Petrine walked towards the martial artist with much confidence, wielding a red lance that seemed designed to look like a flame. Standing in a defensive stance, the martial artist watched the greened-haired get closer, before hurling the red lance at him. He easily dodged the projectile, and was thankful he did, because the space he had earlier occupied had burst into flames.

Dodging another strike from the weird lance of flames, Ranma began to formulate his plan, grinning to himself before loosing all emotion as he started his spiral.

Petrine wasn't very happy that all of her attacks kept missing. She was being made a fool in front of her king, by some kid was said to be to last martial artist in Tellius. Anger took hold of the woman and she rushed at the man, using all the skill she had to hit the man, who continued to dodge, even though he got slightly scorched by the magic fire from her lance.

Ranma reached the center of his spiral, and threw an uppercut strike, projecting his cold

Ki yelling, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" just as the lance struck at him. Wild rushes of wind started to rush around the two warriors, and Petrine was lifted into the tornado made from fire magic and ki. Unfortunately, Ranma was caught in the magical burst of flames that came from the last strike of the lance, and was also thrown into the uncontrolled tornado. Unconsciousness soon took him as he was thrown around mercilessly in the torrent of the tornado he created.

123454321

Walking into the oddly quiet Tendo household, one Kasumi Tendo called out, "I'm home daddy!" expecting an answer right away. She received none, and walked further into the house, looking for her father, or Mr. Saotome, since everyone else was probably at school.

"Hello? Daddy? Mr. Saotome?" she called out. "I guess they're not home. Might as well get started on preparing lunch."

Nothing could have prepared Kasumi for the sight she would see when she entered the kitchen. Not only was her father slumped against the wall dead, her two sisters had been slain as well, one on top of the other. Kasumi did the only thing she could do, she screamed and cried, until she tired herself out and fell asleep.

End A/N: Well, this is probably one of the better ideas for a Ranma ½ / Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance crossovers I have ever come up with. To be honest, in the situation, I'm not sure if killing off the family was needed, but it did seem like something the Black Knight would do. I apologize for the killing any character you feel shouldn't be, and for changing Ranma's attitude a bit, even though I think this is how he would react in this situation. If there is any ideas that anyone has, or pairing ideas, just mention it and I'll get back to you on it. Thank you for reading and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, it made me happy that I did something right.

Oros- You did get the right Fire Emblem, and I guess I did let Ranma beat Petrine too easily, but then again, he really didn't win. He was knocked out as well.

Jace- You have a good point, but I'm really not the type of writer to do that kind of thing…I refuse to give Ranma any more harems.

Pairing votes:

RanmaxTitania: 2, boy do I have my work cut out for me if this is the case. Especially trying to no make Ranma be the rebound guy, since she is still grieves Greil's death.

RanmaxIllyana: 1

RanmaxLethe: 1(me) W007 for Neko-ken

**Daein General Ranma**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, at least I know I'm in Tokyo this time," a boy said to himself before sighing. Ryoga Hibiki was not entirely lost, but he knew he wouldn't get to where he wanted to be. He thought pensively, ignoring the changes around him that happened all too quickly, switching from being a city, to a forest, to another city, and then a park. He blinked slightly, banished his previous thoughts and groaned. He had somewhere he needed to be, or at least had a feeling he was needed somewhere.

"Where The Hell Am I!" the lost boy yelled, sighing again in disappointment, being lost again. The other people in the park avoided the boy like he was the plague, walking on the opposite side of the path from Ryoga. At least now he could follow the path to get out of the park.

While he walked along, barely noticing the great lengths people took to avoid him, he almost didn't recognize the brown haired eldest sister of the girl he claimed to love.

"Kasumi? What are you doing in Yokohama?" Ryoga asked, drawing a slight giggle from the girl, before she sniffed and looked up at him, seemingly trying hard to hide her sadness.

"Oh! Hello Ryoga, we're in Shakuji Koen park. Nice day, isn't it?" The eldest daughter of the Tendo family said, still hiding her motions the best she could. It might have worked if it was any other emotion but depression.

"Kasumi…what's wrong?"

123454321

Ranma Saotome, practitioner of Anything Goes sat up in his bed…odd, since when did he have a bed. Grabbing the covers that were over him, the martial artist pulled them off the bed and he laid back down on the floor wrapping himself with the blanket. 'Much better' he thought, before trying to fall back into the wonderful existence of sleep. He didn't get much of a chance, as a guard barged into the room and immediately panicked, not finding the supposedly injured man in the bed. Searching around the room, he found Ranma curled into a ball with the blankets trying to sleep.

"Umm…Sir Martial Artist?" the guard said, unsure of himself. "The King would like to speak with you."

"Go away and let me sleep," the pigtailed fighter groaned. He needed more sleep after being pulled into one of his own Dragon's Heaven blasts.

"You've been asleep for 2 days, sir." Ranma opened his eyes and groaned as he got up off the floor, looking completely healed. He looked dangerously at the man in front of him, who was visibly shaken, and then shook his head.

"Why are YOU so scared?" the martial artist asked.

"I heard that martial artists could rip people apart without even trying, and you're the only one that we've ever seen," the man said. Ranma sighed, he really hated this place, and he needed to get out some stress he'd been gathering through his anger and the nightmares he had while unconscious…the horrible nightmares.

"Look, can you take me to a spot I can work out some…umm?" Ranma asked, trying to address the guard without offending him.

"Ken, the name's Ken…Sir Martial Artist…"

"Just call me Ranma, and what's so special about me being a martial artist anyway?" Ranma wondered; there had to be a reason he was brought here, and for people he considered his family being killed.

"You are the only one left in Tellius," Ken replied, fidgeting, hoping the wrath of said martial artist won't come upon him.

"Well, that explains it, now, bring me to some place where to work out so no one needs to die an unnecessary death," the black haired martial artist said, a certain gleam in his eye showing his urge to cause endless amounts of pain on anyone who got in his way.

"Yes Sir, right this way!" the black armored guard gestured for the other man to follow him, still nervous he would be turned into a target.

123454321

The soldier known as Ken, who's job was to watch over the Martial Artist, watched in amazement as said martial artist did many things that he thought wasn't humanly possible. Some of the movements were too quick for the man's eye to catch. The pounding that was given to the pigskin punching back was so intense; that the last strike made to it broke the chain that held it up, sending the punching bag flying into the wall. Ken would have thought the fighter would have stopped there, but soon found out that the man continued going through motions, fighting off imaginary opponents, without even looking tired yet.

Ranma released all the stress he had built while being captured by the bastard known as the Black Knight. The anger of being brought unwillingly, being defeated, loosing all those he considered family, and the fact that he was probably stuck here for the rest of his mortal life were his reasons to pound the punching bag to smithereens. He would find his revenge, somehow.

123454321

"He fights like one of those despicable sub-humans!" King Ashnard stated, spitting disgustedly to the floor. He and the Black Knight watched Ranma beat the punching bag through some magical crystal ball.

"That's what the martial artists did, my lord. They watched the laguz fight and developed a fighting style based off of what they watched," the Black Knight said.

"And how would you know this, I thought the martial artists existed before you're time?" The King questioned.

"They did, I just did my research on them," the knight wasn't completely sure, but it seemed like a good explanation. "Supposedly, this warrior knows the most fearsome of all styles, but I was never able to find the trigger." Of course, the only way he found out was paying that girl he ended up killing for information. She was reluctant at first, but a few gold coins soon bought him the information he needed. Too bad he had to kill her, she would have made an excellent strategist for the Daein army.

"Hmph, I don't like it, but any advantage will help in this war, especially against those damned sub-humans."

"Of course, my lord. The problem is getting him to join our cause, without destroying his mind in the process," the Black Knight said.

"I'll leave that to you then," and the Black Knight left, taking the ball with him. King Ashnard frowned slightly, the orb could have been one of the greatest advantaged for the war, unfortunately, the Black Knight was the only one besides those blasted weak-willed Herons who could use it.

"Petrine!" the mad king yelled. The green-haired beauty answered quickly, kneeling before him. "How go the preparations?"

"We're almost ready to start our siege on the bridge, my lord."

"Excellent."

123454321

"Amazing, I've never seen anyone fight like that…EVER!" the guard in black said. Ranma smirked, sure he had damaged the room some, but he really didn't care. The more problems he could cause here the better. His smirk immediately died as soon as the

Black Knight entered the room, replaced with a scowl.

"Leave soldier!" Commanded murdering bastard that had earned Ranma's hatred. Ken reacted immediately, somewhat worried about the martial artist, but an order was and order.

"The king gives you the honor of becoming one of Daein's feared riders, if you accept…"

"No," The martial artist replied, crossing his arms. "I won't fight for the man who killed my family."

"But you see, you don't have a choice," the man said as he held up a bucket and ladle that Ranma immediately recognized. "If you don't accept, I will be forced to break you, if needed. The Musk had suggested a nice simple strategy, and considering your condition, it would be a win/win situation. If you accept now, you will keep your honor, what little you have left anyway. And don't try to run away, because I will find you, and that meeting won't be very pleasant."

Ranma growled, battle aura flaring out, before he sighed and calmed down. He had lost, again.

"Glad you see things my way, now, we will be invading Crimea in a week or so. We need to get you equipped and knowledgeable of the fights we will have."

123454321

Ranma sat in a chair, bored as much as he was at Furinkan before Hinako had come to be his teacher. Unfortunately for him, he WAS back in school again, except this time he couldn't fall asleep. His teacher wouldn't let him fall asleep, being that Ranma was the only one learning. The man was known as Bryce, another one of Daein's Riders was his teacher for learning about the world known as Tellius.

"So young fighter, what is our belief on the Laguz?"

"They are horrible creatures, that aren't even worth being thought of as human, so we call them sub-humans. They kill innocent children, destroy villages, ransack stores, blah blah blah…" Ranma mumbled, not caring much for what he was being taught. Daein was full of racist hypocrites, and tried to teach everyone else their beliefs, no matter how exaggerated they were.

The General growled angrily, how did he get stuck with the job of teaching this kid about strategies and beliefs of Daein. The kid would barely pay attention, and didn't seem to believe anything that was told to him.

"Okay, that's it for today, you just won't accept the ideals of the country you fight for."

"I don't see a reason to follow the ideas of hypocritical bastards who have no tolerance for people who are different from them. Most of those things are probably made up anyway, I doubt they attack people for no apparent reason," the boy argued, before leaving walking out the door, finding his personal guide waiting for him. Bryce smiled pensively, before going leaving to go put soldiers through some more training drills.

"At least someone has the right idea, too bad is far too late for me."

123454321

Ken walked next to his charge, sighing as another day was wasted leading the new Daein Rider around the capital. Most of the time was spent in the back alleyways running from store clerks Ranma had stolen from. He didn't understand why the fighter did it, but followed anyway. Ranma had told him it was training, but he wasn't going to believe that, not at all.

The black armored soldier looked up at the sky, and realized he had forgotten something.

"Sir Ranma! We have to go get you fitted for your armor, and being late isn't an option."

"Says who?" Ranma snorted, he was trying to avoid it all day. He didn't want to try on anything that could restrict his abilities.

"If we don't go, the king will have my head!" Ken practically screamed. He knew it was bad luck that he had the draw the short straw on the first pick, and now he would suffer.

"Fine, Fine, let's go" and the martial artist wandered back towards the castle, with Ken close behind.

123454321

"So, your house is under investigation right now?" The bandanna-clad boy asked his walking companion, who held onto his arm tightly, maybe to keep him from wondering off, or for her comfort. Either way, Ryoga couldn't be nervous, especially under the current situation.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm not even allowed back inside until tomorrow. I was going to go see if I could stay at Auntie Nodoka's…but, maybe that isn't the best plan," the brown haired girl sighed. The best way she could get rid of her depressive thoughts was to clean up the house, but she couldn't.

"Well, I would invite you to stay at my house, but it's very unlikely we'd be able to find it." Misery seemed to love company, incredibly so when Ryoga Hibiki was involved.

"That's alright Ryoga, I would have figured as much. I'm not allowed to leave town anyway," Kasumi said, putting on a fake smile.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm suspected of murder, along with Ranma, you, Auntie, and all of Ranma's rivals and fiancée's. Ranma has completely disappeared, not even taking his backpack with him."

"Well, I understand why I'm suspected, but why you? You've done absolutely nothing to even be considered able to do that."

"They believe I might have snapped after being put under too much pressure of taking care of the house and everyone…" the girl tried to hold back the tears, and failed, watery tracks flowing down her cheeks. Ryoga needed to do something, anything he possibly could to get this girl who didn't deserve to be sad to stop crying.

"Look umm…why don't we find you a motel to stay at? I believe I have enough money for one or two rooms," the lost boy suggested, hoping to be able to afford two rooms so he could be by himself a bit.

"That would be lovely Ryoga, thank you," Kasumi said, smiling slightly through the sorrow she felt.

Ch.2 end

Author's Post note: Yes, I do like to have notes at both the beginning and the end. Anyway, yes I do plan on having Ryoga playing an important part in all of this. As for the last scene, under the circumstances, I believe Ryoga would be much more mature, if only to help Kasumi, and ignore himself. Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated. I got this out a lot sooner than anything else I've done before; so don't expect any more fast updates.


End file.
